


The Divine Self

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance has some fun with himself
Relationships: Lance/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Divine Self

“You're so good.” Black grinned as he traced Lance's jawline. Here in the astral plane, they were outside of time. They had as long as they wanted, until they could return to their right universes. After the crying, the hug continued, and Lance felt his sense of self change. He'd looked down, seen his clothes had changed, become his pajamas. And Black—the name he'd chosen to call the other Lance, the Black Paladin him—had his own clothes change as well, into the familiar jeans and shirt. “As beautiful as I'd always wanted.”

A small part of his mind, something that sounded suspiciously like Hunk, was screaming about clones, and he didn't really care.

“I've always wanted to quiznack my clone.” Lance leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Black's lips. Black hummed, surprised, and pulled away.

“Not a clone. But hard same.” Black yelped when Lance jumped forward, the two falling backward as they kissed, and kissed again, deeper and deeper. Lance moaned, falling back, yet trailing after Black's mouth all the way.

Black chuckled all the way down, deft hands pulling Lance's pants off and away. Lance's eyes snapped open, wanting to watch, and saw Black was already naked. In half a thought, Lance's remaining clothes were gone as well, and Black was kissing his way down and around Lance's shaft. Looking up, Lance's cock against his cheek, Black grinned.

“How does it feel?” Black laid butterfly kisses all along Lance's cock before taking the tip into his mouth. Black's eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his lips around and swallowed more and more of Lance's cock. He'd wondered for years what it was that he looked like when he gave head, but the idea, the visual, of being given head by himself was... heavenly.

“Heavenly,” Lance moaned, eyes shutting at the feeling of his own mouth swallowing his cock, his own tongue curling around his cock. He'd never managed to suck himself off, and this was a beautiful workaround. Or, almost. “Hey... let me suck your cock.. you deserve to feel this heaven.”   
Black pulled away, placing a butterfly kiss on the tip of Lance's cock.

“You're quiznacking right.” Black crawled around, until Lance had a wonderful view of Black's cock and balls in front of him. Black sank down, deepthroating Lance again. Lance reached up, taking hold of Black's hips and kissing the tip of Black's cock before taking it into his mouth.

Black moaned, and placed his hands on Lance's hips to stop Lance from bucking into his mouth. Lance chuckled, and he had to hold Black in place as he whimpered. Together, they kept the other in place, and everything Lance did Black copied in turn. Lance pulled way and swirled his tongue around the head, and Black did as well. When Black sank down to the hilt and swallowed, Lance echoed it. They were a perfect mirror of each other, chasing their orgasms while working to keep the other from cumming for as long as possible.

Soon, too soon in Lance's opinion, he felt the simmering pleasure building within him was coming to a boil. The feeling of a knot building up, waiting for release, left Lance moaning, pulling back from a deep swallow to bob and suck. Black went to do the same, before stopping, and pulled back until there was only the head of Lance's cock in his mouth. He then started licking, drawing his tongue over every bit of Lance's cock, until Lance whimpered. Not wanting to be beat, and somehow knowing that Black was also close, Lance pulled back before he sank deep, swallowing down around Black's cock, and repeating the motion.

They worked toward the other's orgasm, that Lance felt his own orgasm happen at the same time as Black's. He swallowed the taste of himself, sweeter than expected, while basking in the glow and afterglow of his own orgasm.

Black pulled away, slumping down beside Lance. On a whim, Lance sat up and straddled Black, kissing himself and smearing their cum together.   
“You taste divine.” Lance grinned, licking his lips.   
“Yes, we do.” Black darted up, licking Lance's lips before pulling him back down into a deep kiss. “I can go even more, and I know you can too.”   
“We can.” Lance grinned. “So, who bottoms first?”   
“Does it matter?” Black matched Lance's grin, reaching down to knead Lance's ass. “We're both going to have the time of our lives.”


End file.
